The Start of Us
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Summary: Kate/Rick. What if Castle and Beckett had given into their feelings when they were in LA? How will they adjust to balancing their new relationship with the demands of their everyday lives? Post 'To Live and Die in LA'. Reviews are loved. Xx
1. Love in LA

The Start of Us

Summary: Kate/Rick. What if Castle and Beckett had given into their feelings when they were in LA? How would their new romantic relationship change their working partnership? Can they make both work or are their attempts doomed to fail? Set during 'To Live & Die in LA'. Spoilers.

Warnings: Some mild sex in the first few chapters, followed by some angst later on.

First time writing Castle fic in a little while. I hope you like it and reviews are very welcome! :) VikkiHeat xxx

Chapter One

It seemed like only seconds ago that Katherine Beckett had been standing in her portion of the suite with her palm, slick with perspiration, grasping the ornate door handle. More than anything she wanted to open that door, both physically and emotionally. She had yet to tell Castle, but her on again; off again relationship with Josh had finally come to an end. After their last reconciliation, Kate knew that it was only a matter of time before she and the heart surgeon went their separate ways. It had hurt a little at the time, not because she had really loved him but because she was once again alone. Perhaps it was this, coupled with Mike Royce's death, which had pushed Kate to take this sudden and impulsive trip to Los Angeles. But was it also pushing her to take things a step further with Castle too? She couldn't be sure but she knew that, right now in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to be with him, closer than they had ever been before.

Kate was a detective first and foremost, and her gut instincts were telling her that Castle had feelings for her too. There was proof too, if he didn't care about her why would he have flown all the way to LA to help her on this crazy mission. For a while now she had been becoming sure that Castle following her around was having less and less to do with his research and writing process.

She inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly and finally opening the door. She stepped cautiously out into the living area of the hotel suite, rubbing her sweaty palms self consciously on the thighs of her pants.

Castle looked up when he heard her enter the room again, surprise showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Kate?" He questioned softly, beginning to push himself up off the couch.

"Don't talk." She replied, equally as softly, crossing the room to where he sat and settling onto his lap. She leaned in; breathing in the smell of his aftershave and the scent of him that was so familiar yet so exotic at the same time. In seemed to take an unbelievably long time for their lips to meet but it was worth it. It was everything their previous kiss had been and more, because this time it was real.

Castle meant to keep the kiss slow and sweet, wanting to savour every moment with her before she inevitably changed her mind. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't; that they would finally take their relationship all the way tonight, but he knew it was too much to hope for. Making Kate Beckett his own was too much to hope for. Kate's mouth was insistent over his though, and he found himself slipping his tongue passed her lips as he explored this unchartered territory.

"Kate," He breathed, unable to stop her name slipping out as his hands moved from her hips to tangle in her silky brunette locks.

She moved against him, her hips brushing against him and he had to stifle a moan. If Kate didn't stop this soon, he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

A smile teased as Kate's lips as she broke away from him to pull her shirt over her head. Castle was pretty sure he had stopped breathing as inches of her creamy flesh were exposed.

"Kate, are you sure?" He asked. Both of them seemed to know that this would be their last opportunity to turn back.

She nodded, leaning forward to unbutton his shirt. "I'm sure."

He kissed her again, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom. He set her down on the soft sheets and they shed the rest of each other's closing. Their eyes locked as Castle moved over her, their body moulded together, and when he entered her, Kate sighed, almost in relief. This was what she had been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when Castle had fallen deeply asleep, Kate laid wide awake looking up at the ceiling. It had been amazing, better than she had imagined and she had daydreamt about this an awful lot. The way he had looked at her made her feel special; loved but it also scared her. What happened now? Could they go back to their normal, everyday life of solving crimes together? Was Rick Castle really the one woman kind of man? The fact that he had already been married twice worried her. What if she was just another in a long line of women who would sleep with Rick Castle and be tossed aside? Other women might have woken him up and demanded to know where they stood now, but Kate Beckett was not 'other women'.<p>

Finally Kate slept for a few precious hours but woke as the sun began to rise over LA. She was still looking up at the ceiling but barely seeing it when Castle awoke.

"Could you not think so loud, you're making it very hard to sleep." Rick said, turning on his side and placing a kiss to her cheek; her throat; her shoulder.

In spite of herself, Kate shuddered at the touch of Rick's lips on her skin.

"Castle," She cautioned. "Rick." He cut her off with a kiss on her lips instead. It was slow and lingering, the way he had meant to kiss her the night before.

"Eww, morning breath!" She protested, pushing him away, laughing. She suddenly felt foolish for condemning him as something close to a womaniser. There had been so many opportunities where Castle could have taken advantage of their working relationship to get close to her, but until now he had always been a perfect gentleman towards her.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, propping himself up on an elbow and looking across at her. "Last night was..."

"Unexpected." Kate finished. "But good."

"Just good." Castle pretended to look offended, focusing puppy dog eyes in her direction.

"More than good." Kate grinned, suddenly feeling both brave and reckless. She could get used to waking up to him, sleepy eyed with mussed hair in the bed next to her. "But perhaps you could remind me just how good."

Rick looked at her in surprise and awe. "This is what you want?"

Kate rolled her eyes, reaching for him under the covers. "This is what I want."


	2. The Right Choice

**The Start of Us**

_Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed and put this on their story alerts. I was totally blown away by how full my email inbox was. You guys are awesome. I felt I owed you a second chapter right away, so this one is pretty short but a longer third chapter is in progress. Once again, reviews are love. I like knowing what you liked, what you didn't like and what you would like to happen._

_Vikki xxx_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: The Right Choice<span>

Later, at the pool, Castle couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Beckett flirted with Gaines. He knew it was all an act; a honey trap but part of wanted to; was itching to get this poisonous man away from his Kate. 'His Kate', he liked the sound of that already.

As much as he was enjoying the view, he wished Beckett would put on some more clothing. It was worse now that he knew exactly what was underneath that 'barely there' one piece swimsuit. He was trying to keep his cool for the sake of the case but the penning LA heat and Kate's slim figure were not helping.

"LA Heat." He mused, already thinking about his fourth Nikki Heat novel. He would have to rethink the sex scenes between Nikki and Rook after last night though.

Kate's face was inches from him before he even realised what was going on. He blushed, hoping that he could blame it on the heat of the day and glad that Kate wasn't a telepath.

"You look hot." She commented.

Rick let his gaze slide up her long, toned legs, over her slim hips, her flat stomach and the curve of her breasts, droplets of water from the pool still cleaning to her skin. "So do you."

Kate laughed. "I mean, you look very warm. How about a swim?"

"This isn't our hotel, Kate." She shrugged in response. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Fine." She replied, reaching for her bag and leading the way out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Did you book the flight?" Beckett asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee back at the suite. The case was officially wrapped up now and it was nearing time to go back home to New York.<p>

"Yes. Two seats on the 8:05 flight to JFK tomorrow morning." Rick confirmed. "Anything you want to do to celebrate our last night in LA? Maybe a fancy dinner..." He stopped, open mouthed as Kate began to undress.

"I'd prefer room service." She said, tossing her shirt in his direction and heading for his bedroom.

* * *

><p>A while later, as they laid entwined in a post-coital haze of bliss, Kate realised that she wanted to make the best of the time they had left here together. Back in New York there was work, his family and Josh to face. Here, it was just them.<p>

"Shall we have that swim now?" She asked.

They made their way down to the pool hand in hand like they were any other ordinary couple only vacation in the City of Angels. The pool was vacated when they arrived, with everybody either at dinner, at the theatre or already in bed. Kate slipped into the warm water, plunging under the surface and swimming a length.

"Come on, Castle." She called out to him, when she came back up. He was still standing at the edge of the pool, wrapped in his robe. She splashed water in his direction.

"No, not the robe!" He cried. "Don't get it wet!"

"Take it off then!"

"But it's so soft." He protested, finally untying the knot , taking it off and folding it neatly. He turned around and Kate took in the view appreciatively, wondering how she had stayed immune to his good looks for almost two years. He threw himself into the pool with no grace at all, causing a tidal wave of a splash that sent Kate scrambling away from him.

They shrieked and giggled, splashing around together like two big kids and Kate felt so at ease, like she could really be herself. There were very few people she was this comfortable with.

Castle backed her up against the side of the pool, kissing Kate deeply as their limbs tangled together. This was strangely close to perfect and he wondered if he would ruin the moment if he told her that he was in love with her. He had almost told her that he loved her the day they had been trapped in the freezers, but then Josh had turned up and he had said nothing. Josh. Oh, crap.

The thought nearly made him drop Kate, had he inadvertently led her to cheat on her boyfriend? When they returned to New York would she go running back into Josh's arms? Was this just a holiday romance for her?

He hated how desolate these thoughts were making him, but it made him determined to show Kate the time of her life before they went back home, so that she'd realise picking Josh was not the right choice.


	3. Back Home

**The Start of Us**

_Thanks again for the reviews and story alerts, I really appreciate it. This chapter is longer to make up for the shortness of the previous one. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Back Home<span>

Castle was asleep when the plane touched down at JFK airport, his plans for showing Kate the night of her life had clearly left him exhausted. Kate poked his shoulder repeatedly, waiting for some kind of reaction from him to show that he was actually conscious, as the plane taxied on the runway.

"Don't poke me." He mumbled, reminding Kate of a conversation they had had earlier in the LA trip.

'_Poke you? I wanna kiss you.'_ Came flooding back to Kate's mind. And she had kissed him. More than once. And they had done a lot more than just kiss. A smile flickered across Kate's face at the thought of it.

"We're home." She said, wrapping her earphone cords back around her iPod and stretching her neck. She didn't miss the look of disappointment in his eyes though. It echoed what she was feeling inside, she was just better at keeping it hidden.

Silently they collected together their few belongings and prepared to exit the plane. The further away from LA they got, the more the last forty eight hours felt like a dream; or just a fantasy.

They picked up their luggage from the baggage carousel and walked out into the early May morning. It was much cooler here than it had been in LA, making Kate shiver. Castle resisted the urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He didn't know where they stood now that they were back on the their home turf. She still hadn't mentioned Josh, he noticed.

"Do you want to share a cab?" He asked, to break the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"Sure, thanks." Kate replied, switching her bag from one shoulder to the other. She was exhausted from the trip and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed. Alone. She needed time to process what had happened between them.

A cab was waiting outside the airport for Castle, and the driver helped them to load their luggage in.

"Straight home, Mr Castle?" The driver, Charles, asked but Castle gave him Kate's home address instead and they started off into the early morning traffic. When they pulled to a stop outside her apartment building, Kate felt overwhelmingly awkward. For once she was at a loss as to how to behave around Castle.

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." She began, but he was shaking his head.

"Charles will wait a moment while I help you carry your things up."

"I can manage, Rick."

"I want to make sure you get home safely."

"And who's the one with the gun?" She countered but didn't protest when Castle got out of the cab and helped her inside.

Charles, the driver, smiled as he turned the key in the ignition to kill the engine, wondering if the two of them realised how in love they seemed.

Castle followed close on Kate's heels as they entered the building. He felt a great sense of disappointment when she was safely back home with her bags and belongings. Even with the brain of a writer, he couldn't concoct a reason for him to stay, especially not with his driver idling outside.

"Thank you for everything. I probably wouldn't have closed this case without you."

He was touched by this, it was praise indeed coming from a super detective like Katherine Beckett.

"I'm glad you could avenge Royce's death." He paused. "He'd be so proud of you."

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "Thanks, Castle."

"Always." He replied and they hugged awkwardly, for a beat too long.

"I'd better get back to Alexis...and my mother." He grimaced, but there was fondness in his eyes.

"Yeah." She agreed softly. Suddenly he was kissing her again, and just as she was getting off the shock and was about to respond, he was gone and heading for the door. When he was gone, Kate sank down onto the couch with her head in her hands, trying to process the last few days to make sense of them. She checked her answering machine for messages, put on a pot of coffee and turned the taps on to run a hot bubble bath. These were usual parts of her routine but she felt strangely lonely, craving the company of just one somebody.

* * *

><p>Castle spent the journey back to his apartment in thoughtful silence, and Charles had better sense that to try and engage in a conversation with his passenger. In fact, he was so absorbed that he barely noticed that Charles and pulled the cab to stop and was asking for his fare.<p>

Castle pressed a wad of bills into Charles' hand and climbed out of the sedan. He looked at his watch and hoped that he would have time to see Alexis before she left for school.

"Dad!" She squealed, launching herself at him before he had even closed the front door properly. He hugged his daughter tight. "We missed you! How was LA? Was Detective Beckett surprised to see you? Did you catch the man who killed Royce? Did you bring me back a souvenir?"

Castle kissed the top of her head, smiling across at his mother who was in the kitchen.

"What is this, twenty questions?" He joked, settling in a kitchen chair and beginning to tell them about his adventures in LA. Of course, there were some details about the trip that he would always keep to himself.

* * *

><p>Kate relaxed back into the deep, hot bath, inhaling the calming, soothing scents of lavender and camomile. She sighed, slowly washing away the grime of the long flight home, pausing when she saw the faint outline of a bruise on her hip from her passionate love making with Castle. Her body wasn't the only place he had left his mark on her, though.<p>

The steam, the scented bath oils and the general exhaustion swept over her, drawing her into a much needed deep sleep. She dreamt that Castle was there in the bath with her, those soft writer's hands caressing her lovingly. She awoke an hour later, in a cold bath with a dull ache deep inside of her.

* * *

><p>Castle had been doing alright until Alexis had left for school and Martha had gone to a meeting about her studio. Until they were gone he didn't realise how lonely he was feeling. He took himself off into his study and tried to write for a while. After he had written 'Kate' instead of 'Nikki' for the third time, he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He bought a coffee and strolled through the park, but it was no good. Nearly every place in the city reminded him of Kate now. If he had had anything else on his mind he would have mused on how many places in the city had been touched and tainted by violent crime.<p>

He threw away his empty coffee carton and noticed who close he was to the area where Kate lived. It was as if his feet had a mind of his own and led him there against his will and better judgement. He took this as a sign; an omen and continued forward until he was on her block. He debated stopping at the nearby take out to buy Chinese food for them, but didn't bother. His hunger for her was stronger than his appetite for food. Anyway, it was mid afternoon by now and they probably wouldn't be open anyway.

He slipped into Kate's apartment building after a young couple who held the door open for him. It was only when he was outside her front door that he began to have doubts. What if she didn't want to see him? They had spent almost every waking, and sleeping, moment together after all. Worse still, what is she was there with Josh? Swallowing the sudden rush of anxiety, Castle knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Inside her apartment, Kate had been lazing on the couch, idly strumming her guitar and singing as mood took her. She was surprised to hear a knock on her front door, not expecting anyone to visit at this time of the day. She looked worriedly over at the small pile of possessions in the hallway that Josh had yet to collect. She really hope that it wasn't him at the door. She didn't think she had the emotional capacity to deal with him right now.<p>

"Castle, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, finally gathering the nerve to open the door.

He looked passed her, seeming to scan her apartment for the presence of another person.

"May I come in?" He asked, after determining that she seemed to be home alone.

"Sure. I was about to make coffee anyway."

Castle followed her inside, taking a seat on the couch while Kate pottered about in the kitchen making the coffee. She came back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"I'm sorry for just stopping by without a phone call or anything." Castle apologised, taking the hot coffee from her gratefully.

"It's okay, I wasn't up to much anyway, just unpacking and doing laundry."

"Josh didn't stop by to welcome you home?" The words were out before he even knew he was going to say them.

Kate froze. "Um, Josh and I broke up about a week or so ago. I know I should have told you, especially considering..." She tailed off, thinking about LA again.

"Why didn't you?" Hope was flickering to life inside of him.

"When I was with Josh, I could keep you at a distance. I didn't want to tell you that we had broken up because I was afraid of what it would mean for us."

Castle opened his mouth, then rapidly shut it again. "Well, I didn't think you were the kind of cheat." He finally said, feeling very relieved indeed.

"I'm not."

Castle felt all of the tension ebbing out of his body.

"What does all of this mean, Kate?"

She set her coffee cup down carefully on the glass topped table, giving herself a little extra time to think.

"I don't know, Rick. LA was amazing but it was unreal too. Royce's death hit me harder than I ever could have imagined, and I don't think I can rush into anything just now."

Castle nodded slowly. "Maybe I should go?"

"You don't have to."

"Well, I'll be seeing you at the precinct tomorrow."

"You will." Kate smiled, following him to the door.

"Bye, Kate." He leaned in, intending to press a short, sweet kiss to her lips but moments later their mouths were fused together, tongues and hands roaming. Castle wanted to stop; to tell her that they had all the time in the world for his but her lips, her touch and the sweetly seductive scent of her hair pushed all rational thought from his mind. They might not yet have figured out exactly what the status of the relationship was, but there was one part they excelled at.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! :) Reviews are loved xx<em>


	4. Compassion & Suspicion

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 4: Compassion and Suspicion<strong>

_Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are truly wonderful!_

_I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm going away for a few days to celebrate my 21st birthday (6 weeks early, lol!) but hopefully there'll be plenty of time to write while I'm on the train etc._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love it if you'd leave a review on your way out! Xx_

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Castle awoke in an unfamiliar bed, the curtains still open. He rolled over to see Kate sleeping next to him, her brunette curls splayed across the pale pillowcase. She had never looked more beautiful to him.<p>

His stomach growled as he climbed out of bed to close the curtains. He went over to the pile of dishevelled clothes they had shed earlier on, and pulled his iPhone from the pocket of his jeans.

"Rick?" He looked up to see that Kate was sat up in bed, looking confused.

"Hey," He smiled, holding up his iPhone and grinning sheepishly, he had yet to put any clothes on. "I was going to order us dinner."

"Sounds good." She smiled, annoyed at herself for believing that he would just walk out on her after they'd made love without even so much as a goodbye. "I'm starving."

While Castle phoned in their usual order, Kate slipped out of bed and into her dressing gown.

"Nice robe." Castle winked, joining her in the living room.

"I found it in my luggage."

Castle whistled, his face the picture of innocence. "I wonder how it got in there?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I wonder."

"So soft, isn't it?"

She laughed, rubbing her hand over the soft sleeve. "Very."

The food arrived while Kate was pouring them a glass of wine each. Castle answered the door and brought the steaming containers of food into the living room. It was oddly domestic, the two of them sat on the couch, eating, drinking and enjoying each other's company.

"I'd better get home before Alexis starts worrying about where I've got to." Castle laughed, realising the irony of his words.

Kate felt a flicker of disappointment, wanting to know what it felt like to wake up in the morning with Richard Castle in her bed. She understood that Castle's priority was his daughter, and she would not beg him to stay.

"I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow." She said, giving him a long and lingering kiss before he left the apartment. Once he was gone, she shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't quite put her finger on what she was feeling, but she did know that she could come to like it a lot.

* * *

><p>Kate was sitting at her desk drinking coffee when Castle arrived the following morning. Ryan, Esposito and several other detectives were in the squad room so he decided against greeting her with a kiss. There was still a lot about their relationship that they had yet to determine.<p>

"Good morning, Detective Beckett." He grinned, giving her a subtle wink. At least he thought it was subtle. Across the room, Ryan and Esposito exchanged a meaningful look.

"Hi, Castle." She greeted in a breezy tone that gave little indication of how she was actually feeling. "Captain Montgomery wants to debrief us about the LA trip." She told him, finishing her coffee and standing up. Together, they walked towards the Captain's office under the watchful eyes of Ryan and Esposito.

"I don't think the Cap'n is the only one who's been doing de-briefing." Esposito commented to Ryan who sniggered. "I gotta see Lanie."

Ryan rolled his eyes as his partner hurried off to the morgue. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work." He muttered to himself, but he was grinning all the same.

* * *

><p>Lanie knew she was no longer the only living person in the morgue by the sound of footsteps accompanied by a low whistling. Lanie smiled, she and Javier were at the blissful phase of a relationship where all the songs made sense and they wanted to spend every moment together. She hoped that it would last because she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she was falling in love with him.<p>

"Hola chica." Esposito grinned, leaning in to kiss Lanie. It was a phrase he used almost as much as his trademark 'yo' these days.

"Hey, Javi. What's going on?" She pulled off her latex gloves and leaned her lower back against an empty, sanitised autopsy table.

"Well, honey, I think you're gonna be paying for our next date."

Lanie folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"It seems like Castle and Beckett finally got it on while they were in LA."

Lanie's grin spread across her features. "And you have proof?" She asked gleefully, happily thinking of the cash that would soon be her's and how pleased she was for her best friend. Castle and Beckett had been dancing around each other for so long that she had begun to wonder if they would ever see what was right in front of them.

"No concrete proof, but you just need to see them together to know."

Lanie reached out for his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'll walk you back to the precinct." She told him, when they had finally broken apart. If Castle and Beckett had really taken the next logical step in their relationship, she wanted to see it for herself.

* * *

><p>Kate felt a little nervous as she and Castle were admitted into the Captain's office. She didn't regret anything that had happened in LA but she didn't feel guilty for going behind the Captain's back and against his orders.<p>

"Beckett, Castle," Montgomery began soberly as they took seats opposite him. "You did good work in LA, and I'm glad you were able to avenge Mike Royce's death." He paused and Kate waited for the 'but', knowing it would come sooner or later. "But, you violated a direct order and roped a civilian in to help you. As well as involving two of your colleagues back here. Do you know how much damage the department would have suffered, financially and in terms of its reputation, if Castle had been harmed?"

Kate hoped that the writer would have the good sense to keep quiet but, as usual, Castle waded in to help, only making things worse.

"It wasn't Beckett's idea for me to go with her. She didn't even know I intended to go until she was on the plane."

"That is not my point, Castle. Beckett is my responsibility and, with you shadowing her, it means you are too. I can't have my officers running off all over the place, working on crimes outside of your jurisdictions and stepping on the toes of local law enforcement. I hate to break this to you, but you are not Jameson Rook and Nikki Heat."

"Yes, sir." Kate replied, not feeling as ashamed and humiliated as she thought she might have.

"Castle, could you leave Beckett and I alone to have a word in private, please."

The writer nodded, throwing a concerned glance in Kate's direction before leaving the detective and her boss alone together.

"Kate," Montgomery began, and she wondered whether, now that Castle was gone, he would really lay into her. She couldn't bear the thought of disciplinary action, her job meant too much to her. These thoughts made what he said all the more surprising to her. "Kate, are you okay? I know Mike's death affected you badly. If you need to take some time off; some compassionate leave, I can arrange that."

She looked up at him a little warily. "I'm okay, sir. I'd rather be back at work."

Montgomery nodded slowly; thoughtfully. "Alright, but I want you to take things slowly."

"Yes, sir." She paused, twisting her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I never would have reacted so irrationally and impulsively if it hadn't been someone so close to me. Mike Royce taught me everything I know about how to be a cop and, even though he betrayed me, I still owe him so much."

He nodded. "But I think you've repaid your debt now. His funeral is being held on Friday morning, I've already allocated you the time off."

"Thank you," She replied, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Off you go, Beckett. I'm sure Esposito and Ryan are lost without you."

Kate stood up and made her way to the door. Before opening it, she turned to look back at him.

"Thank you for everything, sir."

Montgomery just waved her away with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Kate walked back into the squad room she saw Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Castle sat around her desk while the latter was telling them about she had vaulted over the pier to catch up with Gaines. He had embellished the tale a little, and she wondered if her alter ego Nikki Heat would encounter a similar situation in Castle's next book.<p>

Lanie's face lit up when she saw her friend, and walked around the desk to hug Kate.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

Kate hugged her back. "Thanks, Lanie."

"Come on, let's go and get us a cup of coffee. We have so much to talk about!"

Kate threw a questioning look back over her shoulder in Castle's direction but he just shrugged hopelessly. She let herself be dragged away by Lanie, and looked forward to finally telling someone about her new romance.


	5. Third Time's The Charm

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 5: Third Time's The Charm<strong>

_Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Real life kept getting in the way!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, reviews are loved. xxx_

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything," Lanie grinned, when they were sat outside their usual diner with coffee cups in hand.<p>

In spite of herself, Kate felt a blush rushing to her cheeks. "Everything?"

"Yeah, everything. Don't leave out any of the juicy details."

"Lanie, who told you? It wasn't Castle, was it?" She didn't think he would brag about it but he could have mentioned what had happened between them by accident. After all, she was dying to tell someone, herself.

"Girl, it's obvious!" She laughed. "You can't keep anything from us. Javi and I learned that the hard way!"

"You guys were so obvious!" Kate said, joining in with Lanie's laughter. She paused for a few moments before continuing. "Castle and I...I don't know. We haven't talked about where we stand or where this is going, we're just enjoying what we have."

"I can tell. You're glowing so much I almost need sunglasses just to look at ya!"

Kate laughed, raising her hands to her cheeks self consciously. "He makes me happy." She admitted.

"I'll be he does." Lanie replied, suggestively. "So, c'mon girl, I want those details."

Kate giggled; actually giggled. She felt more relaxed and alive than she had in a long time, and began to tell Lanie all about what was happening between her and Castle, both in and out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Kate returned to her desk an hour later, she was surprised to find Castle gone and his usual seat vacated.<p>

"Hey Esposito, where did Castle go?"

"He had to leave, something about a meeting with his publisher." He replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks." She frowned, wondering why he wouldn't have told her or left her a voicemail or a text message. The publishing company meant Gina, and the last time she had walked into their lives it had almost ruined her partnership with Castle for good. Kate knew she shouldn't feel jealous or threatened but Rick had history with Gina, and she had only known him for two years.

Esposito seemed to sense that something wasn't right with Kate.

"Wanna help Ryan and me on our case?"

She pasted a smile onto her face. "Sure, let's get started." Burying herself in her work had always been her coping mechanism and means of distraction, and now was no different.

* * *

><p>Castle went back to his apartment feeling dejected and frustrated. They were feelings he often associated with time spent with Gina and he wondered, not for the first or the last time, why he hadn't switched publishing companies. He was trapped in a contract now, tied to an iron clad document with no choice but to produce more Nikki Heat novels. It was a little strange really, writing novels about his current love to be published by his ex wife.<p>

He had been so wrapped up in the Royce case, going to LA and spending time with Beckett, that he had completely forgotten about the meeting with Gina.

When he had showed up late and out of breath, Gina was less than impressed with him. The way she glared at him made her realise why their marriage and subsequent relationship had both been failures. It shocked him to realise that he already cared more for Beckett than he ever had for Gina. He felt his mind wander, imagining Kate moving into his apartment, helping Alexis choose which college she wanted to attend, running lines with Martha and maybe one day having a baby of their own.

He shook himself, realising he had let his imagination run wild. As Montgomery had pointed out, they were not Jameson Rook or Nikki Heat. Their relationship was in the earliest stages and he didn't want to jinx it.

He considered going back to the precinct but he was too wound up and irritated to be around Kate. Sure, she could make him forget anything even his own name at times, but he didn't want his past with Gina to taint his future with Kate. He picked up the phone, considering dialling her numbers but changed his mind, calling his favourite restaurant to reserve a table for two instead.

His first two marriages had failed but he was determined to make this relationship work. For good.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and there was still no sign of or any work from Rick. Kate was surprised to find how much she missed him around the place that afternoon. His charm and often inappropriate humour brightened up their days filled with violent, brutal crime. She caught herself staring at his empty chair once or twice, remembering a much less pleasant time in their partnership; remembering Gina.<p>

Kate found that she was quite jealous of the woman, even though it was she who was 'with' Rick now, not Gina. Rick and his publisher moved in the same circles, knew the same people and had the writing business in common. Kate felt awkward and unpolished when comparing herself to Gina's refined elegance, not realising this was the antithesis of the way that Castle saw her. Especially since Los Angeles.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito had gone to oversee a search operation, while Kate stayed behind at her desk to catch up on some paperwork left over from before the LA trip. She was checking her phone when it vibrated to life in her hand. She checked the caller display, to see 'Rick Castle calling' lit up on the screen. She let it ring three more times before she answer.

"Hi?" She inflected a casual tone into her voice but it didn't sound legitimate even to her own ears.

"Hey," His voice was warm and smooth, and she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I'm sorry about running out on you earlier, I'd forgotten all about the meeting."

"No problem. How did it go?" She asked, realising how normal this seemed; just another couple talking about their day at work. It was a feeling that she liked and could get used to quite easily.

"I booked us dinner reservations for tonight. Wear something shiny. I'll pick you up at seven."

They hung up, Kate still grinning as she thought forward to spending the evening with him.


	6. Dinner, Interrupted

The Start of Us  
>Chapter 6: Dinner, Interrupted<p>

_Thanks again for your reviews and favourites. They make me so happy and made me wanna write more! As I took so long to update last time, here is chapter 6 for your viewing pleasure, lol!_

_Also, kudos to Tango-Mike-Charlie and phnxgrl for picking up on the 'shiny' Firefly reference! ;)_

_Reviews are loved. :) xx_

* * *

><p>Luckily for both the people of New York City and for Castle and Beckett, no violent murder was commit between the time that they ended the call and the end of Kate's shift at work. She was able to leave the office at five o'clock and had to stop herself from humming a tune as the elevator descended to the ground floor. It was ridiculous how she could go from being so grief stricken about Mike Royce's death to feeling so light and happy as her new romance began to bloom. Her mood dampened a little as she thought about Royce but, in spite of everything that had transpired, she knew that this was what her very first partner and mentor would have wanted.<p>

After battling the beginnings to rush hour traffic, Kate let herself into her apartment and went straight to the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower, letting it heat up while she checked the mail. There was nothing urgent and she stashed it on the kitchen table before taking off her work clothes and stepping under the hot, urgent spray of the shower.

Stepping out and rubbing condensation from the mirror, Kate felt relaxed and refreshed but a part of her; a dark part couldn't help but wonder when this fairytale whirlwind of the past few days would end. She desperately didn't want to lose Castle and she hoped that whatever their relationship was turning into didn't ruin their partnership or their friendship. But when she thought of their more intimate moments and of the evening ahead, she realised that perhaps she was willing to take the chance.

* * *

><p>"You seem awfully chipper, darling." Martha commented, watching her son eating a sandwich with a napkin tucked into the front of his shirt so he wouldn't ruin his outfit.<p>

Rick swallowed a mouthful. "I've got a date tonight." He winked.

"Anyone we know?" Alexis asked, appearing in the kitchen and stealing a piece of tomato that had escaped from her father's snack.

Rick felt like he was being interrogated with both his mother and his daughter's enquiring glances focused in his direction.

"It's early days yet, very early days, but Beckett and I...we're sort of dating." He explained, not expecting Alexis to throw herself into his arms.

"I'm so happy, Dad! You two are perfect for each other!"

He let out a sigh of relief. He had expected Alexis to be happy for him and Kate, but it was hard trying to balance being in a relationship and being a father. At least he already knew that Kate and Alexis got on well together and really he couldn't ask for a better role model for his teenage daughter.

"What time are you picking her up? You are taking her somewhere nice, aren't you?" Alexis peppered him with questions again and Rick laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I'm going to take very good care of her, don't you worry." He smiled, feeling cheesy but meaning every word anyway.

* * *

><p>Kate was ready and waiting when Rick pulled up outside her apartment building at just before seven thirty. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt a little lightheaded; a delicious mixture of apprehension and excitement coursing through her veins. This was the kind of thrill she usually got when they were about to take down a killer and certainly not a feeling she had experienced with Josh, even though he had been a sweet and charming boyfriend. There just wasn't the same spark there like the one she had with Rick. She hadn't felt it with Tom Demming either, which was why she had been so ready to leave him behind to be with Rick last year.<p>

"Shiny enough?" Kate asked, when she opened her apartment door to face him. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a beaded wrap.

"You look amazing." Castle replied, so busy trying to scrape his jaw up from the floor that he didn't notice her blush. Yes, Katherine Beckett actually blushed. She also had to admit that Castle didn't look at all bad himself, though she imagined that he was looked good.

"Let's go." She said. If they stayed here looking at each other for much longer, they would probably never get as far as the restaurant.

Rick took Kate's arm and they made their way out of the building to where his driver was waiting. They climbed onto the back seat.

"Rick, we could've walked.." She protested, he didn't need to put on a show to impress her. Fancy cars and expensive dinners were not the way to her heart, and Castle had already won it anyway. Curling up on the sofa and sharing a pizza with him was more her style. Still, she did appreciate the effort he was making for her.

The restaurant was only four blocks away from Kate's apartment and Rick smile sheepishly when they climbed out of the car and sent Charles on his way.

"I've never been here before." Kate said softly as they stepped into the small restaurant and they waited to be seated.

"Ah, Monsieur Castle! The usual table!" A flamboyant Frenchman approached Castle, warming embracing the writer. Kate watched with an expression of amusement. "And who is this beautiful mademoiselle?"

"Luc, this is Kate Beckett." She offered her hand and he kissed it regally.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Heat. I love the books. Very, how do you say, steamy."

Kate blushed again, apparently it was becoming a habit. With a knowing wink, Luc led them to a secluded table in a darkened corner lit with romantic candles. Luc pulled out Kate's chair for her and she settled into it, feeling as though she was living in a dream or someone else's life. With a sick jolt in her stomach she wondered if Rick had brought Gina and his other conquests here.

"The steak au poivre is to die for." Rick said, freeing her from her thoughts and smiling at her over the top of the menu.

"Sounds good." Kate replied, not looking at him. She felt uncomfortable and ill at ease, not the normal demeanour of Detective Beckett. "I'll have that."

"Good choice. Shall I order the wine?" Kate nodded, knowing he would have superior knowledge in this department.

He ordered a Bordeaux and they sat it sipping it while they waited for their meal to arrive. When Kate moved to set her glass down on the table, Rick reached for her hand and twined his fingers through her's. She met his eyes and saw a light shining there, one that looked a lot like love. With some guys she would have baulked at this but with Rick it was different and she enjoyed it. It somehow didn't matter that the fancy restaurant made her feel uncomfortable because she was the one who'd be taking Richard Castle home tonight, not any of the other privileged, entitled patrons.

"Mr Castle," A young woman approached their table. She appeared to be in her early twenties with a clearly enhanced chest, flawless white teeth and long blonde hair. "Can you sign my copy of Naked Heat, please?"

Kate sat back, watching the exchange with interest. She bit her tongue, desperate to ask if this woman actually could read or it she just had the hots for the writer. Not that she could really blame her, she supposed.

The young woman finally looked away from Castle for a moment and took notice of Kate for the very first time.

"Oh my God, are you Nikki Heat?" She gasped, pushing the book towards Kate now. "Please will you sign it too?"

Kate opened her mouth to speak, sighed and scrawled her name beside Rick's. She didn't dare look at him, knowing that he would be enjoying this moment.

Satisfied, the blonde moved away and left Kate and Rick alone again. She rested her forehand on the palm of her hand, not knowing whether to laugh or be annoyed. She wanted to date Richard Alexander Rodgers, not Richard Castle the bestselling author but they came as a package they same way that Katherine Beckett and Detective Beckett were one and the same.

She was about to speak when her phone began to ring from the depths of her clutch bag. She hastily reached for it, noting that Captain Montgomery's name was on the display screen.

"I have to take this" She excused herself, taking the call outside

Rick sat at the table, only now realising that a life with Kate would be a life of constant interruptions. At least he could go with her now but he wouldn't be able to shadow her forever. He pushed his wine away, reaching for his tumbler of water instead. So much for the steak au poivre he had been so looking forward to.

Kate came back to the table a few minutes later with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry Castle but I've got to go" She pulled on her wrap. She was Detective Beckett now, not his girlfriend Kate.

"I'm coming with you." He said, pushing back his chair.

"No, I don't want to spoil your dinner. You haven't even had your steak yet." She felt guilty that work had interrupted her first proper date with Castle but the victim and the victim's family had to take priority over her love life.


	7. Just the Two of Us

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 7: Just the Two of Us<strong>

_Thanks for the reviews again. You guys are really wonderful._

_I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are loved! xxx_

* * *

><p>Kate hailed a cab outside of the restaurant and Rick followed, close on her heels. There was no way she was going to get out of spending the evening with him. Maybe she only saw him as her slightly annoying plucky sidekick when they investigated crime scenes together but at least they were together, and that was the important part. He would rather be with her at the scene of a crime than not be with her at all.<p>

The taxi pulled up just outside the scene and Kate took her badge from her clutch bag whilst she handed a wrinkled wad of notes to the driver. Rick didn't need to ask to know that Kate also had her weapon in her purse.

Esposito whistled as he saw them approach, watching Kate ducked under the yellow tape.

"Nice outfit." Ryan said, deadpan but with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry, did we interrupt you two?" Lanie asked, looking up from the corpse she was examining. Kate and Rick replied in unison.

"No."

"Yes."

"No?" Castle hissed, looking hurt.

"Later, Rick." Kate dismissed in a whisper, looking up to see Lanie, Esposito and Ryan all look away quickly.

"What have we got here, Lanie?" She asked instead, snapping on a pair of latex gloves also from her purse and bent down beside the Medical Examiner.

Rick looked on, feeling a little helpless and wondered if he would have been better off staying at the restaurant. But no, he wanted Kate in his life and if this is what it took then he would accept it.

"Hey, Castle!" He heard her call. "Could use your thoughts on this one."

He smiled and went over to join her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lanie was conducting the autopsy and the CSU team were processing the scene. Kate, Castle, Ryan and Esposito were back at the Twelfth.<p>

"I think we should call it a night and start again fresh in the morning."

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look but didn't disagree.

"Goodnight Beckett, Castle." They said, Kevin leaving to go home to Jenny and Javier to keep Lanie company while she worked.

"I think I owe you dinner." Kate said when they were alone, standing over where Castle sat in his usual chair. She touched his cheek, tracing his lips her thumb. She felt his mouth curve into a smile.

"You owe me a steak." He said, placing his own hand over Kate's. "But I'd settle for pizza."

"Sounds good." She replied, smiling and they left the precinct together.

They decided to walk back to Kate's apartment, enjoying the warm May evening hand in hand like any other ordinary couple. They stopped at a pizza take out joint on the way back to Kate's.

Once back at the apartment, she kicked off her heels while Rick took off his tie and loosened the top button on his dress shirt. Settled on the sofa with the pizza and bottles of beer between them, Kate felt much more relaxed that she had in the restaurant. It was so much better when it was just the two of them, like it had been in LA.

"Rick, you..." She laughed, reaching over and wiping the pizza sauce from the corner of his mouth. Rick's tongue snaked out and licked the sauce from her thumb.

He watched Kate's eyes darken at the contact and pulled her onto his lap. He tucked her hair behind her eyes and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, feeling his arms move around her, stroking her back and teasing at the zipper on her dress.

She worked at the buttons on his shirt, stroking the exposed skin with her fingers and wrapping her legs around his waist. Moaning into her mouth, Castle lifted her up, pushing himself off the couch and carrying her off into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A while later, feeling sated and warm inside, Kate crept out of the bed, careful not to wake Rick, and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She pulled on his shirt, enjoying the feel of the silky material against her bare, sensitised skin. She leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping the water with a smile on her face. She was truly happy for the first time in a long while. She had never needed a man to make her happy but with Rick it was different; he was different. She had never known a man like him before.<p>

A knock on the apartment door roused her from her thoughts. She pulled the shirt tighter around her naked body and went towards the door. She thought about getting her gun but decided to check the peep hole first. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

Forgetting her state on undress, she opened the door as quietly as she could. She wanted this over and done with as soon as possible, before Rick woke up.

"Josh?" She questioned, eyeing him a little warily.

"Hi Kate, I'm sorry it's so late. I just finished my shift and I saw your lights were on from the street, so I thought I'd collect the rest of my things." He finally looked down and noticed her attire. "Am I interrupting?"

"It's okay." Kate replied, trying not to hurry him along too obviously. He picked up the box from beside the door.

"My car's outside. I'll be back for the last few things in a minute." He headed out and was back quickly, much to Kate's relief. She didn't want this drawn out. Thankfully she heard no movement from the bedroom and Rick slept on.

Josh put the rest of his belongings under his arm. "I'll miss you, Kate. Take care of yourself." He hugged her with his free arm, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye, Josh." She was a little sad to see him go, but she was glad that they could part amicably as friends. He had never done anything to hurt her and they had been happy together, but it was nothing compared to how Rick made her feel.

"Kate, is everything okay?" She heard a voice ask from behind her and she couldn't have missed the pained confusion in his voice if she'd tried.

She and Josh whipped around and saw Rick standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing only his boxer shorts and a hurt look in his blue eyes.


	8. The Lost Art of Keeping Secrets

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 8: The Lost Art of Keeping Secrets<strong>

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/favourite-d. Love you guys!_

_Hope you like this chapter. There's some things coming up that might be a surprise and might not be all that popular, but bear with me and it will all work out! Reviews and feedback are loved. Xxx_

* * *

><p>Josh hastily made his escape from Kate's apartment, raising his hand in an awkward wave before quickly walking to the elevator. He was glad when the doors immediately slid open and he was able to make his final exit from Katherine Beckett's life. He hadn't expected her to move on from their relationship so quickly, but he wasn't surprised that Richard Castle was the man she had chosen. He had seen the spark there between them even when he and Kate had been dating.<p>

Kate closed the apartment door and turned back to Rick, the look in Rick's eyes pained her. She hated knowing that she had hurt him.

"What was that about?" He asked his voice cool and even.

"Josh was just collecting the last of his things." She didn't like having to explain herself to him but if the roles had been reversed and it had been Rick and Gina rather than she and Josh, she wouldn't have reacted well either. "Now he's gone, for good." She told him, meeting blue eyes that were beginning to soften. He could never stay angry or upset with her for very long, and the same applied for her too.

"Is it definitely over?"

"Definitely." She nodded, without even a millisecond of hesitation.

"Good." He smiled, framing her face with his hands and kissing her softly. Before she could fully respond to the kiss, he broke away. "I should get back to Alexis and my mother."

"Okay." She tried to hide the disappointment that his words caused her.

"Can I have my shirt back?" He asked with a wink, noticing that he looked so much better on her that it did on him.

She nodded and bit her lip, deciding to be bold. After all, she had nothing to lose, he was leaving anyway. "Sure." She said, unbuttoning it and handing it to him.

Eyes wide, the silk shirt slipped from his fingers as he stared at her. "Damn it, Kate!" He almost growled, reaching for her and the newly exposed flesh. All thoughts of Josh and reservations he may have about the two of them vanished from his mind as back Kate up against the door and his mouth took possession of her's.

* * *

><p>Castle didn't end up going home to his apartment and his family after all. They made it from the hallway to Kate's bedroom, with a pit stop at the couch, and had fallen asleep in a tangle of sheets and each other's limbs. They didn't awake again until Kate's alarm clock went off at six o'clock. With a groan, she reached out and hit the snooze button, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Mornin'." She said sleepily, as she turned in the bed to look at him. A tired but happy glow lit Rick's eyes and he filled her with relief. When he had been about to leave, the night before, she had been worried that the honeymoon period had already ended for them. But at least Josh was out of her life now and she and Rick could look to the future; their future. "I've got to get ready for work." She sighed again, thinking about the day ahead and having to break the news to the victim's family. That part of her job never seemed to get any easier and the day that it did, she vowed that she would hand in her badge.

"Okay." Rick agreed, his hands sliding into her brunette curls while he kissed her. "I'm going to go and see Alexis before school. I'll see you at the precinct later."

"Do you want some coffee first?"

"I'd love a cup."

Feeling oddly domestic, Kate put on a robe and went to the kitchen to made coffee and toast. Rick dressed in his boxers and shirt, and followed Kate into the kitchen. He made the coffee and poured it into two mugs, and Kate buttered the toast. They sat across from each other at the small table and ate breakfast together, just like a million other couples were doing across the country. Kate didn't want to leave for work, knowing it would break the spell. Things felt so right when they were together but when the outside world encroached on them, it made everything much more complicated and difficult. It was so difficult to balance their budding romance with the demands of the other parts of their lives. Kate didn't even know if Rick had told Martha and Alexis about them yet.

As if reading her mind, Rick, licking crumbs from his fingers, said: "Why don't you come over and have dinner with us tonight?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking their plates to the sink.

"Absolutely. The Castle-Rodgers family come as a package deal." He smiled.

"I'd love to." She said, finishing her coffee. "Thanks Rick." She knew that being invited to a family dinner meant that he was taking the beginnings of their relationship seriously. "I should shower before I'm late for work." She leaned in to kiss him, tasting coffee and something distinctly Rick; something she was becoming very addicted to, on his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." He replied, watching her walk away to the bathroom, the words 'I love you' dying on his lips. He so badly wanted to take things slowly and not make her uncomfortable, but sometimes it was hard to hide just how deep his feelings were.

* * *

><p>Although she knew it was ridiculous, she was a little disappointed to find her apartment empty when she emerged from the shower and dressed in jeans, a checked shirt and her favourite leather jacket. Already having Castle around the place seemed normal to her, and she usually wasn't a fan of sharing her home with anyone. Holstering her gun and picking up her phone from where it was charging, Kate left the apartment and headed to work. At least the case they were working, the one that had taken her away from their date last night, would distract her from thinking about Rick too much she thought, with an indulgent smile. Not even violent murder would ruin her good mood today.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick was whistling as he unlocked the door to his apartment, hoping to find his mother and his daughter in the kitchen. He was disappointed to find the place empty, except for the note on the table.<p>

'Richard, clearly last night was a success. I had to leave early for a meeting with the studio contractor's and Alexis has an exam this morning. Gina dropped off a package while you were on your date last night; I put it in your office for you. See you later. Love, your mother xxx.'

With curiosity, Rick went to his office and unwrapped the brown package. The first edition of 'Heat Rises' dropped out and he touched the cover with a smile. A piece of paper fell out of the cover page and he saw Gina's familiar scrawl on it.

'Rick, still considering the 'LA Heat' idea, not sure if it's something people want to read but submit a plot outline and we will discuss it." He sighed, wishing he wrote for something that was less stifling. Though, he supposed, that was what happened when your boss happened to be your ex wife. Only three more Nikki Heat books to write before his contract was up, though. Perhaps he could even start his own company then.

Pushing the book aside, Rick booted up his laptop and began working on a vague outline for 'LA Heat'.

* * *

><p>At the precinct, Kate spent the morning interviewing the victim's boyfriend and family members. No one knew what she had been doing in that part of town, on the opposite side of the city to where she lived and worked. The case seemed to be going in ever decreasing circles, leaving her frustrated at the lack of progress. Taking a break for a cup of espresso, she decided to call Rick, sure that he would spot something out of the box that might help them catch the killer. She was dialling his number when she noticed a stash of newspapers spread across the break room table. She barely gave them a cursory glance but one in particular caught her eye.<p>

_"Is romance in the air for real life detective and writer team?"_ She gasped, then glared at she pushed the other papers aside, staring down at the picture of her and Rick walking hand in hand from the previous night. Screwing the paper up into a ball, she threw it at the trash can with more force that was necessary but it didn't make her feel any better. She retrieved and read the short article that accompanied the picture, growing more outraged with each passing moment.


	9. Page Six

The Start of Us  
><span>Chapter 9: Page Six<span>

_Thanks for the reviews, I didn't mean to take so long to update but here goes the next chapter. Not much happens, it's more of a filler chapter to progress Castle and Beckett's relationship. I'm off on holiday this week so I won't be able to post anything more for a while, but I'm hoping to write lots!_

_As always, reviews are loved. xxx_

* * *

><p>"Castle, we need to talk. Now." Beckett's angry voice assaulted his ear as soon as he answered his iPhone. Her voice sent his adrenaline levels soaring, and he knew already that something was very wrong. The fact that she had reverted to calling him 'Castle' instead of 'Rick' was a bad sign in itself. He really hoped that he wasn't the focus of her anger. He had seen her wrath before and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.<p>

"What's wrong, Kate?" He heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Everyone knows, Rick. Everyone." The anger was gone from her voice now and she just sounded deflated.

Rick was confused. "Knows what?"

"About us." Now she sounded exasperated.

"How?" He still wasn't getting it.

"It's everywhere. We're the new freakin' Brangelina!"

"But, how? I haven't told anyone about us, only Martha and Alexis know."

"And Josh." Kate added. "But the pictures in the magazine I've got in front of me were taken before he came to the apartment. And he wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I know you really hate this but please don't let it ruin what we've got."

There was a long pause following this and Rick was beginning to think that the connection had been severed, in more ways than one. "Kate?" Static hummed over the line but he could hear her breathing on the other end of the call. At least it was a start.

She wanted to keep the distrust from her voice but she couldn't. "You didn't...do 'this'?"

For the first time in a long time Richard Castle was rendered speechless, and not like when Kate had emerged from the pool in LA or the first time they had kissed. On those occasions he had been lost for words, this time he was simply stunned into silence. How could she think so little of him to assume that he would use their new romance as a publicity stunt? He didn't care if he never sold another book if he had her in his life. He didn't understand how she couldn't know that, especially after all they had been through together. Hell, only months ago they had almost died in each other's arms.

"Rick?" Her voice drew him back in, back to their present predicament. "You there?"

"I'm here." It came out sounding colder than he had intended but at least it conveyed how the situation made him feel.

"I'm not blaming you, Rick." She sighed. "I just hate having my private life splashed all over the gossip columns."

"Me too, Kate, but tomorrow one of those Kardashian sisters will do something crazy and no one will car about us anymore."

In spite of herself, Kate laughed. "You know about the Kardashians?"

Rick almost sighed with relief. "Oh, yes."

She chuckled. "I think I'm impressed. Anyway, the real reason I was calling you..." She remembered the case at hand and as they began talking and exchanging theories they realised that they had overcome their first roadblock. Together.

* * *

><p>They left the precinct together hours later, not holding hands but close enough so that their bodies were almost touching. She bumped into his side gently, her hip bouncing off of his. She smiled at him, her high heels meaning she was only an inch or so shorter than him.<p>

"So, what are you cooking for me for dinner then?" She asked. Rick gasped, his hands going up to his face in a theatrical gesture and his blue eyes widening. "You forgot?" Kate was too amused to be angry with him. She never thought she'd use the words 'adorable' or 'cute' to describe a man she was dating, but Rick Castle was both as well as charming and sexy. It was a killer combination. She almost groaned, she had definitely been spending too much time with him.

"No, no, I didn't forget...it's more that I didn't remember. But I'll knock something up when we get home." A pause. "Wait, that came out all wrong."

Kate firmly bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. As they walked, she said:  
>"What was so important that you forgot all about tonight's dinner and showing me off to your family?" She teased, but she was also intrigued.<p>

Rick was silent for a few moments, wondering to tell her about LA Heat or not. He decided to, knowing how pissed Kate would be if she found out from someone else. As the page six article had revealed, there could not be any secrets in this relationship. Not if they wanted it to last.

"I was working on a new book." He made a few wild hand gestures. "I guess I got carried away, and then you called."

"Nikki Heat has that effect, huh?" Rick nodded.

"Actually, I'll need to run the idea for this one by you first."

"Oh, God." Kate moaned, only half serious. Her fictional counterpart had already been naked on the cover of two of the books, how much worse could it be? "Do I want to know?"

"I was thinking about calling it 'LA Heat'..." He began, looking ahead of him rather than across at her.

"Rick, that stuff is private!"

He was shaking his head, though. "I'm not going to write about us, the things we did or even Royce's case, but I thought LA would be a good setting for Nikki and Rook's latest adventure." Now he turned his puppy dog eyes on her.

Thinking as a fan of Castle's books rather than Rick's girlfriend, Kate had to admit that it did sound like a good idea. "Sounds interesting," She allowed. "But if you include anything about us, writing sex scenes about Nikki and Rook is the closest you're gonna get, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted, and they laughed, enjoying the evening air and each other's company. So wrapped up in each other, neither of them noticed the click of the camera as the candid photographs were snapped.


	10. At Home With the Castles

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 10: At Home With the Castles<strong>

_Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!_

_Wasn't sure if I'd be able to update again before my holiday/vacation but this chapter sort of just flowed out! I hope you like it! I won't be able to update for a week but it'd be lovely to come home to an inbox full of reviews. ;) _

_Take care of yourselves and behave while I'm gone! xxx_

* * *

><p>When Rick and Kate arrived at the Castle apartment, the kitchen was a hive of activity. Compared to Kate's quiet home it was chaos, but it was not unwelcome. It was nice to feel part of a family especially one that was so happy and who clearly loved each other very much. She was touched that Rick had invited her to be a part of it.<p>

"Hi Detective Beckett!" Alexis had grinned, hugging Kate as soon as she had entered the apartment.

"Hi Alexis." She had smiled back, locking eyes with Castle over the top of the teenager's head. He held her gaze for a moment before turning away to focus on his mother, before Kate read too much from his eyes. Martha was in the kitchen, washing her hands at the sink.

"Mother, you're not...?" He hissed, looking horrified and picturing an evening spent in the ER.

"No darling, dinner is yours to prepare."

"Thank God for that!" Rick said, earning a playful glare from Martha. "Wanna help?" He turned to Kate, who shrugged. She was a fairly good cook but the idea of preparing a meal with Rick in his kitchen seemed far too domestic and 'couple' like for the early stage of their current relationship. Part of her wanted to dive right in, while the other part of her wanted to run for the door. Battling the urge to run, Kate took off her jacket, rolled up her sleeves and joined Rick in the kitchen.

Kate sliced vegetables while Rick stirred the sauce in the pan. She was surprised at how talented he was in the kitchen, realising that whenever they had eaten meals together it had been from a takeaway or at a diner. As they cooked, Martha set the table and Alexis prepared the side salad, giving them a running commentary on her school day, Ashley and her current college of choice. Kate truly felt accepted, not like they were making a special effort just for her benefit.

"Detective Beckett, would you look over my college application for me?"

Before Kate could reply, Rick was chiming in with indignation.

"Excuse me, who is the bestselling novelist in your midst?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and Kate had to turn away so that Rick wouldn't see the smirk on her face.

Regaining composure, she said. "Of course, I'd be happy to help out." She smiled. She had experienced teenager years without mother and, as much as Rick and Martha loved her, sometimes a maternal figure was needed too. No matter the status of her relationship with Rick, she was prepared to be there for Alexis.

Kate poured wine and a soda for Alexis while Rick dished up the dinner, yelping when he burnt his finger on the hot pan. Trying to be sympathetic rather than amused, she took his hand and led him to the sink, placing the injured finger under the cold water.

"Thanks Nurse Beckett." His blue eyes seemed to darken as they twinkled at her. Suddenly wishing they were alone, Kate dropped his hand and moved to out the steaming plates on the table.

* * *

><p>Conversation flowed easily during dinner and it was a far more relaxed affair than the other times she had met the families of her boyfriends. After they had finished the meal and had had dessert, Kate offered to help with the clearing up but Martha shook her head, refusing. After raising his eyebrows at his mother, who usually disappeared when chores needed to be done, Rick and Kate took their coffee across to the couches in the living area.<p>

They sat at opposite ends of the love seat, neither of them speaking. For the first time since they had been together as a couple they began to feel really awkward in each other's company. Then she realised that they had not gone this long away from work without having sex before. The thought made her blush and she focused on her coffee instead.

"Good coffee." She commented, breaking through the light blanket of silence. Rick nodded, sipping from his own cup.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, bounding up to his feet so quickly that Kate nearly spilled her coffee. He offered her his hand and she took it, albeit distrustfully, and let him lead her to his office. His screensaver was still rolling by, left from when he had gone to join Kate at the precinct earlier in the day. He pulled out his desk chair and, with a flourish, indicated that she should sit there. He tapped the space bar and his outline for LA Heat appeared on screen. Walking away to the opposite side of the office, scanning the titles of the books he owned but not really seeing them, he waited for Kate's verdict on 'LA Heat'.

"You're so distracting!" She sighed, looking up from the laptop screen. "I can actually hear you waiting for me to finish."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'll get us more coffee while you read." He left with their empty mugs, more nervous about Kate's reaction than he had ever been about Gina's. Kate's opinion meant something entirely different to him.

* * *

><p>Finally alone and able to concentrate, she let the notes Rick had made draw her in. She tried to think objectively, as a fan of just Castle's books rather than the man himself but it kept reminding her of their time in Los Angeles, which brought a smile and a flush to her face. She was reading it through for the second time when Rick arrived with fresh cups of coffee. It didn't take a detective to note that he'd been waiting outside the door until she had pushed back from the laptop.<p>

"What did you think?" He asked, and his comically nervous expression made Kate want to toy with him a little first.

"Well..." She began, making gestures in the air with her hands. Something else, she noticed, she had picked up from increased time spent with Rick Castle.

He waited, features frozen as he watched her deciding which words to use. "You hated it, didn't you?" He sat down heavily in the spare chair.

Kate laughed, shaking her head and covering one of his hands with both of her's. "I love it Rick, I think it's going to be a great book."

She should have anticipated it, but Rick leaning across the desk to kiss her soundly on the mouth stunned her a little. It only took seconds for her to respond though, her arms encircling his neck as she brought his face closer to her's. It felt a bit wrong, making out like this in the office when she knew that Martha and Alexis were only a few rooms away from them. It didn't stop her from enjoying the moment though.

"Kate," He said, breaking away, but she planted another light kiss on his lips. "I love you."


	11. Cut and Run

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 11: Cut and Run<strong>

_Thanks for the reviews again. And again, sorry for the delay in updating! I could blame holidays and birthdays...but it was mainly laziness!_

_Reviews are loved. xx_

* * *

><p>"You...what?" Kate began, pulling away from him with a startled expression on her face. Rick hated that, in her eyes, he could see all the reasons why he had meant to wait longer before telling her how he truly felt. He hadn't meant for those three words to fly loose so carelessly. No, this wasn't how he had intended to handle the situation at all.<p>

Kate looked like a wild horse about to bolt, and Rick knew he needed to say or do something to disperse the tension before she cut and ran. He didn't want to apologise though because he wasn't sorry for what he had said, not really. The timing was all wrong and this wasn't how he had imagined things going, but it didn't mean what it was feeling wasn't real. It was okay if she didn't love him, yet, but at least now she knew where he stood.

Fame and fortune had made Rick Castle careless when it came to women but Kate was so different. Like Kyra, she was real and deserved a mature, loving relationship with a man who wouldn't desert her for the next hot woman who came along.

Kate was still processing what he had said and Rick felt the desperate urge to fill the silence, but for once he held his tongue.

"Rick," She finally said. "I'm flattered, I'm touched...and I care about you a lot. I love what we've got going here but when I tell you that I love you too, I want to mean it with all my heart."

When she had finished speaking, Rick released a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding in. This was almost better than hearing her say those three words back to him. Her honesty only made him love her more.

"Maybe we need to sleep on it." She suggested. He caught the look in her eye, both of them remembering another occasion when they had had a similar conversation. If Josh hadn't been in the picture then, Castle was sure they would have walked down temptation lane much sooner. "Separately."

It would be the first time that they had spent the whole night apart since their return from LA and Kate thought it would probably do them both some good. As amazing as the sex was, it was also a distraction. It was the one aspect of their relationship that definitely didn't need working on.

He nodded, slowly coming to the decision that she was probably right. He foresaw a night of tossing and turning in bed without her, though.

"But you like the novel idea, right? You think Gina will go for it?" His ex wife's name was out of his mouth before he had even really thought through what he was going to say. "I mean, do you think it's good enough to be published?"

There was a sudden tension in the air between them now; it hadn't been there until Gina's name had been spoken. Kate knew there was no reason for her to be jealous but she could remember all too well what had happened the last time Rick's second wife had appeared in their lives. But Rick had just told her that he loved her; her, Katherine Beckett and not his ex wife.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Kate nodded, pushing herself up out of the swivel chair. It was much comfier than anything they had at the precinct and probably cost more than their yearly budget, she mused, wondering why she was thinking about something so inconsequential at this moment. "Even if I wasn't dating you or aware of how fragile your ego is, I'd still say I liked it."

"Thanks...I think." Rick replied, his face drawn into a pout. Kate went over to him, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She pressed another quick kiss to his lips, before breaking away. If she lingered any longer she would give in and they would end up spending the night together, again.

She walked out of the office, through the kitchen towards the front door. She hoped to see Martha and Alexis to thank them for the evening. Even though Rick had dropped one hell of a bombshell, one she probably should have seen coming, it had been a lovely evening. She secretly hoped that there would be many more of them; she liked feeling a part of family, especially this one.

Alexis was on the couch reading when Kate walked by, and the teenager looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Detective Beckett."

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a great time." She paused, about to turn away but she looked back and grinned. "And if we're going to be seeing more of each other, perhaps you should call me Kate."

Alexis nodded. "Okay, goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight, Alexis." She replied, letting herself out of the apartment. Outside, she leaned against the wall and took a breath. She felt like her life was taking off in a new direction, one she hadn't thought existed for her and it was all she could do to hang on and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>Kate slept better that night without anyone there with her to distract her. Yet when she awoke in the morning she was sorry to find the bed beside her empty. She went about her morning routine as usual, picking up the paper and perusing it while she ate cereal and washed it down with coffee. She hadn't had time to read the morning paper lately either, what with having company at breakfast time. It didn't appear that she had missed much though, so she tossed the news section aside and rooted around for the entertainment pages. Perhaps she and Rick could catch a Broadway show one evening, if she didn't get called into work, anyway.<p>

She was scanning pages absent-mindedly, thinking about Rick and letting her mind wander, when she spotted the headline.

"Damn it!" She cried, not believing that this could be happening again.

'Things seem to be heating up for real life Nikki and Rook'. It read and beneath was a picture of herself and Castle walking along, with their arms around each other. Her cop instincts were kicking in and she couldn't believe that this was a coincidence. Was someone following them around, taking pictures? The thought made her shudder and she considered asking Ryan and Esposito, or some uniforms to look into it. But then she realised that would mean going really public with their relationship and she wouldn't be forced into taking steps she was ready for. No, this would have to be something she worked out for herself.

Trying to put it out of her mind, Kate left for work and made a strong cup of coffee in the break room. When she arrived at her desk she saw a thick cream envelope, embossed with gold and green sitting beside her keyboard. She slit it open and saw that it was an invitation to Kevin Ryan's wedding.

She looked across the bullpen to where he sat. "Thanks Ryan, I'll definitely be there." She smiled but their conversation was halted by the ringing of Kate's desk phone.

"Detective Beckett." She answered, her voice returning to a more business like tone.

"Hello Katherine, its Richard." She almost laughed at the aristocratic tone he was attempting. "Would you do me the honour of attending Ryan and Jenny's wedding with me?"

Holding back another chuckle, she said: "I'd love to."

She was still smiling when she hung up; any thoughts about the mysterious photographer had been pushed to the back of her mind.


	12. For the Best

The Start of Us  
><span>Chapter 12: For the Best<span>

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts/favourites on the last chapter. I've been planning out the rest of this story and I think it'll be about 20 chapters in total and when it's done I will refocus my attention back onto my fic 'Inspire'._

_Hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much for the ending! Reviews are loved. xxx_

* * *

><p>Things moved at a relatively slow pace at the precinct, meaning Kate had no pressing reason to call Rick in to help out. She spent much of the day at her desk, working through reports and witness statements than ended up being pushed aside when major cases turned up. It was a pleasant feeling when, at the end of her shift, Kate could go home with her desk clear of left over paperwork. Although sorting through documents and typing up her handwritten notes had kept her busy, it not kept her mind particularly well occupied. After a while the pleasant buzz left over from Rick's phone call began to fade and less welcome thoughts began to creep back in.<p>

It came to a head at the end of the day. She went into the break room to rinse out her empty coffee cup and found Ryan sitting at the table, surrounded by discarded newspapers.

"Keeping busy, I see."

"I'm on a break!" Ryan protested, flipping through more pages while Kate went to the sink.

"Hey Beckett, you're famous."

She froze, gripping her cup so tightly that she was surprised it didn't shattered into shards of china. She tried to focus on the simple act of washing up but more than anything she wanted to throw the damn mug at the wall.

Ryan seemed to realise he had hit a nerve and hastily turned the page.

"Look Ryan," She finally said, setting the mug in the draining rack out of harm's way. "Castle and I, we're kind of a couple but it's new and we don't even know where we stand yet." Okay, she admitted, Rick certainly knew where he wanted the relationship to go.

"And we're all really happy for you." Ryan replied, pushing the paper away. "It's about time, too."

"I just don't want it splashed across the media. It's the second time now. I accepted that there would be some press coverage when the Nikki Heat books were released and when the movie comes out, but I didn't think my private life would be exposed."

"It'll die down." Ryan assured her. "Publicity is better than no publicity at all, right?"

Kate shook her head. "Not this time! This makes the time Castle was featured in the 'eligible bachelor' chart seem like nothing."

"My advice would be not to have a fight in public, like Castle and Gina did. Although maybe if you pretend to break up, they'll leave you alone."

Kate sighed. "I don't know Ryan, I just want to forget about it. Please don't mention it to anyone."

Ryan nodded, screwing up the newspaper and pushing it deep into the trash can behind him. "It's gone."

Kate just wished she could get rid of all the other copies so easily. She said goodnight to Ryan and left the precinct, thinking over what he had said. The comment about Gina had made her a little anxious. Sure, Rick loved her now but he had loved Gina once too, had been married to her. What if their relationship was headed to the same conclusion?

* * *

><p>Castle was waiting for her outside of the precinct when she exited the building. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before Kate even had time to react. Pushing all of the warm feelings inside of her away, she pressed her palms against Rick's chest and effectively pushed him away from her. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw puzzlement in his bright blue eyes.<p>

"Not here." She said, turning away and signalling to the nearby cab.

"What's going on Kate?" He asked, following her into the back of the taxi.

"I'll explain in a minute." She said, settling back into the seat as the driver pulled out into the steady stream of traffic. When it became clear that she wasn't going to speak until they got home, Castle took the reins of the conversation.

"So, I think 'LA Heat' is going to be the fourth Nikki Heat book. I discussed it with Gina today, showed her the outline that you read last night and she wants to run with it."

"That's great Rick." She paused. "You met with Gina today?" An idea forming, one that she didn't like.

"Yes, at the publishing office, why?"

"Does she know about us? That we're dating?"

Rick frowned. "No, I don't think so. I've only Mother and Alexis. Why? Is this about the newspaper? Do you think Gina is behind it?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe." Kate felt herself becoming flustered. She could sit opposite a serial killer and be perfectly calm but when it came to romantic life she was a mess. "It's just that you two have history; recent history. Maybe she isn't really over you."

"As flattering as that is, it isn't Gina's style. As far as I know she's dating someone else now." He realised how defensive he sounded. Gina was always a difficult issue for them. Time and again Rick wished he had never invited his ex to the Hamptons the previous summer. He often imagined what it would have been like Kate had agreed to go with him instead. Little did he know that she had agreed, she just hadn't had the chance to tell him.

"I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying that she would be a likely candidate if this was a case we were working."

"Okay," Rick agreed. "If you're really upset about the pictures, I could call the papers, see if I can get them to stop printing photos of us."

They had to put the conversation on hold while they paid the cab driver and stepped out into the street. They didn't speak again until they were in Kate's apartment. On the table, the newspaper was still open to their photo where Kate had scribbled on fake beards and glasses.

"Attractive." He commented, without as much of his usual levity.

"Sorry, it made me feel better. I hate being one of 'those' couples, constantly in the media for people to comment on and dissect."

"Wow, you're really mad about this."

"I just...this is 'ours'...it's hard trying to figure out if I love you when we're on view for everyone to see."

"What are you saying?"

Kate sighed, rubbing her face. "I don't know, Rick."

She let him take her in his arms, remove her jacket and massage her neck and back muscles.

"Oh Rick, that feels really good." She felt some of the tension and frustration ebb away. She barely noticed as more and more of their clothes fell away or when Rick led her into the bedroom.

They made love for hours until their hunger for food became greater than their sexual appetites. They spoke little while they ate, both processing and thinking. When they had finished eating, Kate took away their plates and turned to face Rick.

"I think we should break up, it's for the best."


	13. End of the Beginning

The Start of Us  
>Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning<p>

_I was planning on wait a couple more days before posting this chapter, but I'd really like to know what you guys think before I continue. What occurs towards the end of this chapter has always been something I intended to put into the story, but I'm not sure of the timing. If the majority of you hate it, I can take it in another direction._

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry for the evil ending! I hope you like this one and as always reviews and comments are loved. xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later:<em>

Fourteen days and nights had passed since Kate and Richard had talked about breaking up. Since then they had not been alone together for longer than a car journey, and usually Ryan or Esposito was with them or Kate opted to ride in the coroner's van with Lanie. Time away from Rick was difficult, Kate had become so used to spending almost every waking, and sleeping, moment with him that the sudden absence of him in her personal life was hard to adjust to. Not so very long ago she would have been glad to be rid of him; to never set eyes on the writer again but so much had changed since then.

"More coffee." Kate said decisively, standing up and taking her empty coffee cup to the break room. Rick got up from where he had been googling aspects of the case on his iPhone and followed her. When they were out of reach of the other detectives, she said: "Interview Room 3 is free."

Rick nodded silently, allowing her to drag him into the vacant room. This one didn't have the observation glass so they would not be seen. She locked the door and turned to him, almost throwing herself in his arms. The way he kissed her back told her that the time apart had been just as hard for him as it had been for her. There was a tangle of limbs and messy kisses as they battled for dominance. It always amused Kate that the way they made out often mimicked the way they would banter and argue when working a case.

Ten minutes later, their hair a little mussed, eyes bright with lust and without coffee refills they returned to the bullpen. If Ryan and Esposito noticed the change in the detective and the writer's demeanour, they didn't mention it. As if nothing had happened the four of them went back to working on the case of a murdered butcher.

For Richard Castle he couldn't pretend that nothing had just happened. Sure, their quick sex in the interview room had satisfied a basic need but he hated that it had to be like this. He understood Kate's reluctance to be out in the open for the press to dissect and to interfere with her working and personal life. It had been bad enough when the Nikki Heat novels had first been published but now that they were actually dating they had garnered far more attention. He was used to it, he had to be after publishing more than twenty novels and often being in the public eye. For Kate it was different though, she liked to live under the radar and he appreciated that, he really did but it was just hard sometimes. Every other time they had made love it had been special and romantic, not quick and efficient. He wanted to hold her afterwards, fall asleep with her in his arms or share a shower with her. What they had now made him feel cheap but it would take it; take whatever he could get as long as it meant he could be close to her.

"Kate, please come home with me tonight," He said at the end of the working day, only one step away from begging.

"Rick, I want to, but not yet." She replied, taking his hand and squeezing it. The office was nearly empty so they didn't have to be so secretive, though she wasn't foolish enough to imagine that they hadn't already guessed what was going on.

"It's been two weeks and there hasn't been any mention of us in the papers, not even the gossip columns, for five days now." He protested.

"Maybe tomorrow." She replied, kissing his cheek quickly and gently before stepping away. "I'll call you later."

Their nightly phone calls had helped ease the pain of being apart. Without being in each other's physical company, they had more time for talking and getting to know each other better without getting distracted by their more base needs.

"Looking forward to it." Castle replied with one of those smiles that left her warm inside and almost made her change her mind about going home with him. Soon, she told herself, soon.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kate, Castle, Ryan and Esposito were staking out the last known address of the man they suspected of killing the butcher. They were all wearing bulletproof vests and the three detectives had their weapons raised. As usual they had warned Castle to stay in the van or patrol car but once more he refused.<p>

"Let's go." Kate called, waving to their back up and motioning them closer. "Whoa." She said stumbling a little even though the concrete walkway was flat and solid. Her vision swam before her eyes and she had to take a few breaths before her head stopped spinning. Rick was at her side in a second, steadying her so that she didn't fall.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, concern clouding bright blue eyes.

Taking another deep breath, Kate nodded and wished she hadn't. She felt like she was going to pass out but she was determined to bring in the suspect. "I'm fine." She said defensively, not convincing herself or Rick, but he knew better than to argue.

The rest of the takedown went without a hitch and Kate almost forgot about her dizzy spell until a few hours later when she had to rush to the ladies' room and brought up her lunch.

"Should not have let Castle talk me into eating that hot dog." She muttered, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet.

"Come home with me tonight?" Castle asked again at the end of the shift as he had almost every day now.

Kate considered, she still wasn't feeling so great and it would be nice not be alone tonight. "Come to mine instead, I'll order in Chinese."

Rick grinned, a smile that would eclipse any kid's on Christmas morning. The moment of happiness prompted him to grab her close and press his lips down hard on her's. She pushed him away but she was smiling too.

Kate enjoyed having him in her home again more than she would ever admit. It was nice knowing that she would go to sleep and wake up with someone in her bed with her. They ate dinner together, watched a movie and headed to bed feeling like a very normal couple. As Kate snuggled down to sleep, wrapping securely in Rick's embrace, she whispered.

"I love you, Rick."

He was so stunned and happy by the confession that it took him a few moments for him to reply.

Kate should have known that the happiness wouldn't last. This time it wasn't a photograph in the paper or column inches debating the nature and future of their relationship. No, this time what happened had been completely self inflicted , well with some help from the man in her bedroom.

As Kate flushed the toilet for the third time and sank down on the bathroom floor, she realised that the honeymoon phase of her relationship with Richard Castle was well and truly over.


	14. Interlude: There For Her

The Start of Us  
><span>Chapter 14: Interlude: There For Her<span>

_Okay, so most of the feedback to the last chapter was positive (thank you for that!) so I'm going to go ahead with what I'd initially planned for this story. This chapter is only a very short interlude just to confirm what I hinted at last chapter, and a full length chapter will follow soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot! :) xx_

* * *

><p>When Rick awoke the next morning he saw that the opposite side of the bed, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Perhaps she had changed her mind about them once again, but then he remembered the previous night. Had he dreamt it, or had Kate Beckett really told him that she loved him? Determined to make sure it had been reality and not one of his many fantasies, Rick kicked off the covers and went off in search of her, pulling on boxer shorts along the way.<p>

He found Kate curled up on the couch, knees drawn up to her a chin and a glass of what looked like ginger ale in her hand. On the coffee table was an open packet of saltines and a few crumbs.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern shining in his eyes as he raked a hand through his messy, sleep mussed hair. He went to sit beside her, taking the glass from her hands.

"I'll live." She told him, trying hard to meet his eye but feeling that if she did, he would read her before she got to speak to him.

"I'm calling the Captain, you can't go to work today. You look like hell, Kate." He paused. "No offence."

In spite of herself, Kate couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, you know all the right things to say."

He grinned apologetically and reached for the phone but Kate stopped him. He had expected a fight but he intended to win this one, she definitely didn't look well enough to be working, especially not a murder case.

"I've already called him." She said quietly and Rick knew something must be really wrong with her because he had never known her to call in sick before; not in three years.

"What's wrong?" He asked, settling back in his seat and looking at her seriously.

"Nothing's wrong." She told him and it was partly true. From what she knew of friends who had already had children, what she was experiencing was completely normal. Physically she was fine, it was her emotional side that was the problem.

"Was it something you..." He stopped in the middle of asking her if it was food poisoning because a much more plausible explanation had reared its head. "Kate, are you...are _we _pregnant?"

As Kate put her hand over her mouth to stifle a dry heave, Rick assumed that he had guessed correctly. A myriad of emotions descended over him in quick succession, most of them the same ones that had plagued Kate over the past few hours. The thought of raising a child with Kate made him indescribably happy but another thought struck him, one that filled him with terror.

"It is mine, right?"

Kate turned to him, a little surprised that this was his first question. It wasn't what she had expected him to ask, but then she didn't really know what to think.

"Yes, I hadn't slept with Josh for weeks before we went to LA. It's definitely yours."

"Wow." Was all Rick could reply, his eyes wide open with surprise.

"But we were so careful," Kate continued and she was right. They had always made sure that Rick was wearing a condom before things got too hot and heavy.

"You're not happy about this?"

"No...well, yes...but this isn't how I wanted it to happen, the timing is all wrong." She sighed. "We've only been together for just over a month."

Rick considered. "Well, technically, we've been in a relationship for nearly three years, it's only just recently that it's become a romantic one."

Kate hadn't thought about it that way and, as she often was, she was grateful for his point of view. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed by her condition and by the choices they would have to make. Rick took her hand, lacing his fingers through her's and squeezed, letting her know that whatever she decided she wouldn't have to go through it alone.


	15. Rick's Reaction

**The Start of Us**  
><strong>Chapter 15: Rick's Reaction<strong>

_**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this story! I have no excuse, except the usual ones of studying and laziness! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Just a short chapter this time but I'm working on more! xxx**_

* * *

><p>Kate fell asleep soon after their conversation, having spent a great deal of energy battling her morning sickness, she was exhausted. Rick covered her up with a blanked and kissed her forehead softly. His mind was still reeling from the news, he wasn't sure it had actually sunk in yet. They were going to have a baby. He had to keep repeating it over and over in his head, yet he still didn't seem to believe it. Rick still wasn't quite how he felt about it, too many thoughts were buzzing around his head for him to be able to think straight. They were going to have a baby!<p>

As usual for them though, Rick didn't expect things to run smoothly. For one, they could no longer keep their relationship a secret and in a few months Kate's condition would become obvious too. They would have to choice but to tell his mother and Alexis, and Kate's dad. This wasn't something Rick would be able to keep from him family for long. He found himself wondering how Martha and Alexis would react, but he couldn't settle on a scenario he thought was likely. He and Kate had only just acknowledged their feelings for each and their relationship was so new. If they were having difficulty accepting the changes going on in their lives, the reaction of their family members would be even less predictable. He hoped that it didn't upset Alexis too much, she already had enough big changes going on in her life what with her relationship with Ashley becoming more serious and thinking about college applications.

Rick went into Kate's kitchen, rubbing his hands over his face. Underneath all of his doubts and concerns, he couldn't help but be deliriously happy about the thought of becoming a father again. The years he had spend bringing up Alexis had been some of the best of his life, and having Kate alongside him to raise their child would only be more perfect.

By the time Kate awoke from her nap, Rick was almost bubbling over with excitement about being a parent again. When he heard Kate stir, he went back into the living room and sat beside her on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently.

"I'm okay." Kate replied groggily. Her hand moving to her stomach when she realised why she had been asleep on her couch during a day when she usually would have been at work. So, it wasn't a dream after all, she mused. She really was pregnant with Rick Castle's child. Of course there would be doctor's appointments and scans to go through before they could be completely certain. "I'm going to call the doctor." She began pushing herself up from the couch but Rick took her hand and dragged her back down.

"I'll get the phone for you." He said, getting up instead. Kate just rolled her eyes, still a little overwhelmed by all the emotions she was experiencing. Her increased hormone level wasn't helping in that department either.

"The doctor can see me later this afternoon," Kate told Rick as she ended the call. "Do you want to come with me?"

Rick looked at her as though she was crazy. "Of course I want to come with you! I went to every single appointment with Meredith when she was pregnant with Alexis, and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way!"

Kate couldn't help but smile. "This is what you want, isn't it Rick? You don't have to stay here with me if it's not what you want, I'm a big girl and I can take care of yourself."

"I know that," Rick replied. "But this is what I want. You and this baby are what I want. Maybe you're right, maybe this has happened a lot faster than we expected, but I know we can make it work."

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Rick."

His hand covered her's, where it was still laying on her stomach. "I love you, too."


	16. Medical Opinions

The Start of Us  
><span>Chapter 16: Medical Opinions<span>

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this fic! I've been working on it and I know where it's headed now so updates should follow shortly! This chapter is only short but there's more to come very soon. Reviews are loved! xxx_

* * *

><p>Rick woke Kate up from her a nap an hour before her doctor's appointment. She stretched, yawning widely but feeling much more refreshed after her sleep. She was still coming to terms with the idea that she would soon become a mother, and she thought it would probably take a while to sink in. She did want this, she had wanted her 'one and done', a house in suburbs and a family of her own, she just hadn't envisaged it happening this way.<p>

"I'm going to have a quick shower before my appointment." She said, standing up from the couch and folding up the blanket that Rick had covered her with.

"Do you want help?" He asked. Kate looked at him, expecting to see the familiar playful leer in his eyes but found a serious expression instead.

"I can manage, thanks."

"Just call out if you need anything."

She turned to face him again. "Rick, I'm pregnant not made of glass." He already knew this, he had never met anyone stronger than her but it didn't mean he wanted to protect her any less, especially now.

"I know." He replied, relieved when she smiled warmly up at him. She leaned in and quickly brushed her lips against his cheek.

* * *

><p>Castle drove them to the doctor's office, standing by as Kate checked in with the receptionist. They went through to the waiting room together, Kate experiencing a mixture of anxiety and apprehension in her already churning stomach. Rick seemed to sense it and put his hand over her's. She didn't resist it; she was grateful for it.<p>

"Katherine Beckett!" A plump, pleasant looking nurse called after they had been waiting for about five minutes. Kate, with Rick close on her heels, followed the nurse.

In the small office, Kate took the seat opposite the desk and Rick stood up behind her. After a moment or two they were joined by a blonde woman of about Kate's age.

"Hi there, I'm Doctor Collins." She shook hands with both Kate and Rick. She talked to them pleasantly as she brought Kate's medical file up on the computer screen. "I'm going to have to give you an ultra sound." Dr Collins explained once Kate had told her about her symptoms and how she thought she was pregnant.

Dr Collins led Kate and Rick through to another room, and helped Kate up onto an examination couch. She brought over the ultra sound machine and took a seat next to the couch. Feeling nervous but excited, Rick hovered at the other side of the room, moving his weight from one foot to the other.

He watched, spellbound, as Dr Collins raised Kate's shirt and applied the cool gel to her stomach. Was it his imagination or was her belly beginning to appear a little rounded already? The thought thrilled him.

Dr Collins ran the probe over Kate's stomach and after a couple of minutes a picture, a fuzzy one, began to appear on the screen. The steady beat of a heart filled and room. Rick looked across at Kate and felt a strong surge of love as their eyes met. He hadn't known it was possible to be this happy.

Dr Collins pointed to the screen and began explaining terms to them but Rick barely paid attention. All he could think of was the baby growing inside of Kate and raising the child with her. He was still grinning when he and Kate left the doctor's office together. It wasn't until he climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt that the happy bubble around him popped.

"Um, Rick." Kate began a little cautiously, nibbling on her lower lip. "When are you going to tell Martha and Alexis."

Rick was glad that they were still stationary because if he had been driving he was sure that he would have crashed the car. How had he not thought of that? Whatever he did in life, he always thought of Alexis' reaction first; always. This time he had been so swept up in his feelings for Kate that he had allowed her to slip from his mind.

"Tonight." He replied, hoping that Kate hadn't noticed the moment of panic he had experienced, but sure that she had. "Do you want to be there?"

"What do you think?"

"Maybe I should have a quiet talk with them first?" He suggested.

"I'm sorry."

Rick looked at her blankly for a moment. "Sorry for what?"

"Well, this is going to be really complicated for you, isn't it? I mean, Alexis still needs you and so does Martha."

"There's plenty of me to go around." He assured her, squeezing her hand before he started the engine.


	17. Flowers For Your Baby

The Start of Us  
><span>Chapter 17: Flowers For Your Baby<span>

_Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts/favourites on the last chapter, it means so much! :) Here goes chapter 17, hope you like it! Reviews are loved. Xx_

* * *

><p>When Kate and Rick arrived back at her apartment a large bouquet of flowers was waiting on the floor outside her door. Kate looked at Rick, her eyebrow raised.<p>

"You didn't tell anyone yet, did you?" She asked, carefully bending down to picking up the lavish arrangement of roses, lilies, gerberas and other flowers she couldn't name. It was beautiful and, although she was no expert, Kate could tell that it must have cost a lot of money.

"No, I haven't spoken to anyone but you all day." He helped Kate comb the bouquet for a card or tag but there wasn't one. "You do work with detectives though Kate, perhaps when you called in and said you were sick they put two and two together?"

"Maybe." Kate replied, accepting the logic of Castle's words but something was still niggling at her. Carrying the flowers inside, Kate allowed Rick to steer her towards the couch and make a cup of tea for her.

"Are you hungry?" Rick asked a while later. He knew he should go home soon and talk to Alexis and Martha but part of him was putting it off. For now it was his and Kate's secret and he kind of liked it that way.

"I'll call for some Chinese take out." Kate replied, reaching for the phone and the menu.

"Shouldn't you be eating more healthily now, with the baby coming and everything?" Rick asked, but wishing he hadn't when he saw the look she was giving him. He held his hands up in mock defence, and Kate smiled in spite of herself.

"Rick, I'll be fine here tonight, you go home and talk to Martha and Alexis." She told him, knowing that she didn't imagine the tiny flash of fear in his blue eyes. It was gone as quickly as it arrived though and he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I'll call you later, okay." He said, slipping on his jacket. "And call me if you need anything; anything at all."

Kate nodded, wrapping herself in the blanket and reaching for the TV's remote control. Locating his car keys on the coffee table, Rick headed out of the apartment.

"Rick!" She called after him, and he turned back suddenly with concern in his eyes. "I love you."

His gaze softened and he smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After finishing one of her favourite meals of chicken and fried noodles, Kate curled up on the couch under the blanket and watched a romantic film. She dozed off part way through, only waking up when the faint light of dawn began to shine through the curtains she had left open. Kate thought it was this that had awakened her from her sleep but then, when her eyes focused, she saw that an envelope was sticking out through the letterbox in her apartment's front door. With curiosity, Kate got up and crossed to the door, taking the stiff white envelope in her hands. It was simply addressed to 'Detective Beckett' and she ripped it open. At the time she did not consider putting on gloves or trying to preserve any fingerprints or trace on it, she didn't see any reason to.<p>

She almost dropped the envelope on the floor but caught it just in time. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she took out the photographs. She had thought that the previous photos that had surfaced of herself and Rick had simply been a deranged fan of his and his books. She had no idea that this was personal, directed at the pair of them and far more than just filling the page six entertainment section.

Kate opened the apartment door, grabbing her back up weapon from the pocket of her jacket that hung next to the door. It was unlikely that the perpetrator was still around but she had to check; all of her cop instincts were kicking in. The hallway was empty though as she expected, but when she rushed over to the window she saw a figure making their way up the block, rain splashing on their hooded form. Kate picked up the phone, meaning to call the station and to call Rick but at that moment her stomach lurched and she rushed to the bathroom, cursing her morning sickness.

* * *

><p>Rick Castle had slept badly that night. When he had returned to the apartment he shared with his mother and his daughter shortly before dinner, words had failed him and he hadn't been able to tell them about Kate's pregnancy; that he was going to be a father again and Alexis was going to have a half sibling. He knew he was a coward but he was so afraid that they wouldn't be as happy and enthusiastic as he was. In the end his timing had been disastrous, with Alexis leaving without a word to go to her room and leaving Martha Rodgers speechless. It wasn't how he had planned it at all, and he was beginning to wish he had brought Kate with him so they could have made the announcement together.<p>

He tried to write but the words failed him again so he sat staring absentmindedly at the 'Heat Rises' poster in his office. He must have dozed off because he awoke to find Alexis sitting in the other chair.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you last night, but for a professional writer you handled the whole situation really badly, Dad." She said, and he was relieved to see she was smiling.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Do you really hate the idea?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, I'll be heading off to college soon and you and Gram will need someone to look after you when I'm gone."

Rick smiled, wondering once again how he had managed to get so lucky in having a daughter as wonderful as Alexis. He often wondered if he really deserved her.

"I like Kate, too." She continued. "If it was Gina you were starting a family with..." She pulled a face and Rick laughed.

"Could you imagine?" He said.

"I've gotta run, Dad. Tell Kate I said congratulations." Alexis kissed his cheek before hurrying off to school. Rick stretched out in the chair and smiled, feeling much better already. The few minutes of bliss were shattered though when the phone rang and he heard Kate's worried voice on the other end of the line.


End file.
